


Bandages

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Comic: Soul of the Dragon (Power Rangers), M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge helps Sky with his injuries.
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sky Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bandages

Just do it and get it over with.

Sky cursed and hissed in pain as he tore the bloodied bandage away. His face was a swollen mess. The cut was an angry red and stung painfully. 

But that didnt comapre to his wounded pride. 

He was disgusted with himself. How could he be expected to save others when he couldn't even save himself? It was humiliating.

He was pulled out of his brooding by a knock on the door. "Yo, Sky." Bridge's worried voice wavered. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

Sky muttered a curse. "Uh, yeah... I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." 

He could feel Bridge glaring at the door. Sky let out a heavy sigh as he opened the door. 

"I'm okay. Really. Sorry for waking you. I was changing my bandage, but it stung more than I expected" Sky said, turning back towards the mirror over the sink. 

"Let me help." Bridge said, holding out his hand for the first aid kit. Sky relented and passed it over. 

"I'm glad that you're okay physically." Bridge said, rifling through the box. "But I have the feeling that you're still hiding something from me. Which is perfectly fine. You can tell me when you're ready- or not at all... I'm just really worried because you're radiating negative energy."

There was no getting out of this. Sky sighed. 

"Do you think I'm fit for command?" 

"There's no one better for the job... Usually." Bridge forced himself to smile. "I could think of a few people I'd rather take orders from when you're a sleep- deprived grumpy pants."

"Seriously though," Bridge gently cleaned the cut with an antiseptic wipe. He placed the square of gauze over the eye and then wrapped the strip of bandage around his head to hold it in place. "Everyone makes mistakes. I know it's been a few years, but do I need to remind you of all the times Cruger messed up?" 

"I guess you're right." Sky said grimacing at the floor. 

"Of course I am." Bridge said with a bright smile. "Now let's get your grumpy pants back to bed." 


End file.
